Drawn to Those Who
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: The last day of Glee practice. Rachel didn't make it into NYADA but Kurt did. He will be leaving for New York soon after Graduation and she and the rest of the New Directions have a surprise for him in the form of a reprise. Kurt POV


**Drawn To Those Who…**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> The last day of Glee practice. Rachel didn't make it into NYADA but Kurt did. He will be leaving for New York soon after Graduation and she and the rest of the New Directions have a surprise for him in the form of a reprise. Kurt POV

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to Blaine holding his hand and wondering how I was going to ever live without this room and the wonderful people in it when Mr. Shu made the announcement.<p>

"I can't believe this is our last practice all together. I really owe a lot to you seniors, my original power house divas." I laughed at this thinking of Rachel's and my diva off in our sophomore year. We've really come a long way. Now she is probably my best friend, even if she is still totally a diva. "Now I know you are all going off to bigger and grander things but I think we can agree that as far as making us proud and representing the New Directions out there in the world of show biz we have to give it up for Kurt." He clapped and the other joined in with a few "woot woot"s of their own. I laughed and blushed a little at the attention.

"Aww! He's blushin!" Hollered Noah this only served to make me flush even more and create more laughter. Blaine rubbed his thumb over my hand fondly and chuckled at me. I swatted his arm laughing too.

"Now, on that note, if I am not mistaken, Miss Rachael Berry has a song in mind." He continued with a nod to Rachael. She popped right up out of her seat in her perky way and walked over until she was standing right in front of me. I raised an eye brow.

"Kurt." She addressed.

"Rachael." I responded.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to assist me in a reprise."

"A reprise?" She wanted to sing something we'd already sung? But what? Surely not something that the others had already seen. "What song, may I ask?"

"Oh I think you'll recognize it." She winked. Okay, now I was intrigued. She nodded to our resident pianist and he played a simple broken chord and immediately knew the song. I knew the sound track to that musical by heart. Then Rachael began to sing, to me.

"_I'm limited. Just look at me_." She motioned to herself. "_I'm limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do."_ She motioned back to me. I shook my head at her, she was just as amazing. "_So now it's up to you, for both of us. Now it's up to you."_

I knew that she was talking about my acceptance in to NYADA. I wished so much that she could have gotten in, but what she was saying was true enough. I would be there for both of us. I also knew that it was my part up next. I stood and joined her, taking her hands in mine and singing to her.

"_I've heard it said, that people come in to our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn,"_ I quickly glanced at Mr. Shu who had taught me so much. He was smiling. "_And we are lead to those who help us most to grow, if we let them, and we help them in return."_

Here I dared a sweep over the rest of my friends. We had grown together so much and what the lyrics were saying was true. They'd helped me just as much as, if not more so, I'd helped them. "_Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you."_

I squeezed Rachael's tiny hand in mine and looked back to see her smiling. He eyes were watering. Dammit Rachael Berry if you make cry I will kill you. I sang the next line directly to her, in my mind replacing the word sun with a bright gold star.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meats a bolder half-way through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? Because I knew you, I have been changed for good_."

"_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime,"_ My head whipped around to fast I almost got a crick in my neck as I heard Mr. Shu singing the next line of the song. Behind him, the rest of New Directions had stood up and gathered around him.

"_So let me say before we part, so much of me is made of what I learned from you."_ I exhaled in shock and then smiled slightly as both Finn and Santana sang the next line to me. It was rather fitting. Finn had become an amazing older brother who was now almost completely non-homophobic (which is hard for a football player), and when Santana had come out as gay she'd come to me asking about coming out to my parents and how to act while in school. I'd felt honored at the time to be able to help her. I'd never really been anyone's role model before.

"_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart" _I nearly melted as Blaine took the next line. He held his hand to his heart, and I immediately flash-backed to our conversation on the stage after his debut as Tony. One heart. I knew we'd be okay, even if I was in New York and he was stuck here one more year.

"_And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend."_ They all sang together as they made their way over to me and Rachael and circling us. As she took the next few lines they each took turns pulling me into a hug. Okay, my eyes are for sure watering right now. I'm going to be a mess by the time this is over.

"_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you,"_

"_Because I knew you_," I managed to not miss my part. Always professional, Hummel.

"_I have been changed for good."_ Rachael and I sang together in perfect harmony, just like always. I smiled at her and she was beaming.

"_And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for."_ That was Noah. I laughed a little as I remembered all the dumpster dumping he'd done to me in my first two years here. It's funny how much can change in such a short amount of time. Now I would consider him one of my best friends.

"_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share,"_ I remembered all the times I'd butted heads with the guys.

"_And none of it seems to matter anymore_!" Once again Rachael and finished out the harmony part. However as we broke into the next part where I sang certain lines while another part sang simultaneously, it was Mercedes who belted out the notes. She always was a show stopper. She and I had drifted apart a bit since sophomore year, but she was still one of the most important people in my life.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit - "Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_as it passes a sun - by a wind off the sea_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder - Like a seed dropped by a bird_

_halfway through the wood" - in the wood"  
><em>

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?"_ We all sang in perfect harmony. Damn I was totally crying now.

"_I do believe I have been changed for the better. And because I knew you."_ Did my voice just crack on that last line? Gosh, I am falling apart here.

"_Because I knew you."_ Rachael sang while squeezing my right hand in hers.

"_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good_." We all finished off the last line together as Blaine slipped his hand into my free one and interlaced our fingers. I didn't know I could smile this hard and cry this hard at the same time. I had some really, **really** good friends.

I shook my head trying to clear the tears from my eyes.

"You guys are the worst. You know crying makes my eyes red." They laughed and pulled me into a group hug. I laughed and did my best to hug back as many of them as I could. "I'm really gunna miss you crazies."

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is my first Glee fic (and it is my birthday today) so be nice ok? Haha. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while (as well as some other glee (mostly klaine) stuff). I'm not sure how much I'll get out or how soon. My break is almost over then I have school, and sports, and a job. Also I need to finish up some Harry Potter fanfiction I promised some readers. Thanks for reading this and if you want some more stick around! Haha. Reviews are love. Thanks guys!

Ps. shout out to those graduating with Kurt this year like me and my friends!

-Scifi-


End file.
